Pureblood Vampire
Pureblood Vampires, or more commonly referred to as simply Purebloods, are vampires that were born to two vampires with no access to any of their powers. This changes at the age of 20 when their body undergoes the process of Evolution, which grants them access to their powers. However, it is possible to undergo Evolution sooner in the event of death. Purebloods are the strongest race of vampires in the world and are favored above both dhampirs and convert vampires. History Ten years after drinking the immortal liquid created by the Bezna Faction, Irina and Filip had five children. Thalia warned Irina that her children would inherit her and Irina's condition, which greatly devastated both Irina and Filip. Irina then went to an unknown witch friend and begged them to prevent the condition from tainting her children. The witch agreed and by creating the Suppression Spell, she was able to halt the transformation until Irina's children had perished, a fact that Irina was unaware of. One evening, Irina's third-born Kristof accidentally killed Gabriel, a Lycan Werewolf, during a heated quarrel. Because Gabriel was the Binder that halted the Vasile children's Evolution, his death would unleash Evolution upon the Vasile children, causing them to transform into Pureblood Vampires. Creation While it is more common that Purebloods are born to convert parents, other combinations are possible such as convert/Pureblood or Pureblood/Pureblood, though the latter case is extremely rare. Physiology First Life Main Article: First Life '' The time from birth until Evolution. Evolution ''For more information on Evolution in Purebloods, click here. '' The process of Evolution occurs in Purebloods at the exact time that the Pureblood turns 20. Over the next three days, they experience the same transformation that converted vampires go through. Second Life ''Main Article: Second Life '' Immediately after coming back to life, a Pureblood must feed on the blood of a human. Next to a newly converted vampire, they are twice as strong and fast. Diet Purebloods must drink the blood of the living in order to remain vital. Despite this, they can eat human food but do not gain any strength from it. It also is flavorless to them. Powers and Abilities Purebloods possess all of the powers that converted vampires do, as well as a few extras exclusively for Purebloods. Most traditional abilities are more powerful in Purebloods than they are in converted vampires. Traditional Abilities *'Disease Immunity' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, are immune to all human-targeted diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. *'Enhanced Agility' - Pureblood Vampires are known to have superhuman agility and reflexes that are stronger than that of converted vampires. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements without effort or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability' - Pureblood Vampires can handle far more physical trauma than converted vampires. No Pureblood Vampire has ever been known to be dismembered, suggesting that their durability may be close to invincibility. *'Enhanced Memory' - Pureblood Vampires possess a near-perfect ability to recall events with great detail and are also unable to forget things. *'Mental Manipulation' - Purebloods have the ability to control and influence the minds of humans. *'Enhanced Speed' - Pureblood Vampires are able to move much faster than converted vampires. Both long and short distance traveling appears as faint blurs to humans. Short distances, in particular, can be covered immediately and long distances can be reached in minutes. It is unknown whether strength increases with age in Purebloods. *'Enhanced Strength' - Pureblood Vampires are without a doubt physically stronger than converted vampires.. They can move, carry and throw dense, lengthy or overweight items with no effort whatsoever. They can easily overpower converted vampires with hardly any effort, even those who match the strength of their age. Other astonishing feats include being able to toss even small objects with such a phenomenal force that it could destroy nearly any object in its way, toss fully grown humans as far as the length of a football field, dismember humans, lift greatly weighted objects such as cars or large rocks, and rip out internal organs, all with no effort. *'Enhanced Senses' - Pureblood Vampires have extremely sharp senses of smell, sight, and hearing that exceed those of converted vampires. *' Immortality' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, possess an infinite lifespan and do not age physically. However, they differ from converted vampires in that they are only limited to a few methods of destruction. *'Memory Absorption' - Purebloods have the unique ability that allows them to absorb the memories of their victims when they feed directly from them. This can only done if the victim is currently thinking of a memory while being fed on. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Pureblood Vampires can heal faster than converted vampires. They are immune to the toxin of a werewolf bite. Human blood has been known to increase the speed of healing. *'Retractable Fangs' - Vampires have elongated retractable fangs that may come out when they pick up on the scent or sight of blood though control over this can be learned. They can also be exhibited when they are angry or about to bite a person or animal. Their fangs store a poisonous venom that when released into a person who is not a vampire, will pass on the virus. Unique Traditional Abilities *'Emotional Identification''' - Rarely, an emotional bond forms between a vampire and their creator. Such a bond allows both vampires to identify the other's feelings. This usually occurs if the creator had emotional ties to the new vampire prior to transformation. *'Insight Link' - When a Pureblood feeds on another vampire with whom they share a biological connection, a mental connection can be formed (typically without knowledge of either party) which allows the vampire feeding to share their visual perspective with the other vampire. Such a power is rare between converted vampires, but not so much with Purebloods. Exclusive Abilities *'Enhanced Mental Manipulation' - Purebloods have the ability to both control and influence thoughts, actions, and behaviors as well as alter or erase memories. They differ from converted vampires with their ability to "manipulate" converted vampires in addition to humans and dhampirs. They cannot, however, manipulate other Purebloods. *'Thirst Control' - Purebloods are gifted with the extraordinary ability to control their bloodlust. Weaknesses Purebloods also possess most of the weaknesses that turned vampires do, plus a few extras exclusively for Purebloods. Traditional Weaknesses *'Animal Blood Consumption' - Drinking animal blood will weaken a vampire's strength. *'Draining' - Being drained of their blood weakens them. It places them into a state of immobility where they can only be revived once they feed on blood. *'Magic - '''The power of magic is extremely harmful to Purebloods. It cannot however kill them, but weaken them enough to the point of other fatal interventions. *'Physical Trauma''' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain to a Pureblood Vampire and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. *'Sunlight' - While UV light is sensitive to the skin of a Pureblood Vampire, it is not fatal. Thus, sunlight will only cause a Pureblood Vampire's skin to burn. *'Silver' - Silver can severely incapacitate Pureblood Vampires. A silver stake or bullet is the only physical weapon that can kill them. However, such an object must be driven into the heart of a Pureblood. Otherwise, a silver stake or bullet wound elsewhere on the body will only incapacitate them, but they will recover somewhat quickly. Such injuries take the longest to heal from. *'Wood - '''Pureblood Vampires are can only be physically injured by wooden weapons such as stakes and bullets, even ones that puncture the heart. Such wounds will take a little longer to heal than others. *'Vampire Blood Consumption''' - Drinking another vampire's blood does not keep a Pureblod Vampire vital. Exclusive Weaknesses *'Seizers - '''A specially trained group of vampires who collect Purebloods for the Union. *'Silver Stake -''' The only physical weapon that can kill a Pureblood Vampire apart from the Eternal Stake. Enhancements Vampires can obtain a brief immunity to some of their weaknesses with such enhancements as: *'Solis Clipeum' - A magical potion that protects vampires from sunlight, thus allowing them to roam freely during the day without harm or dying. The effects of the potion can only be obtained by bathing in it, using one drop per day. The effects of the potion last 24 hours, and if one forgets to or does not bathe in it daily, the fatal effects of the sunlight will reemerge until the potion is absorbed into the vampire's skin again. Known Purebloods *Benjamin Vasile *Emil Vasile † *Kristof Vasile † *Nicolae Vasile † *Daniela Vasile *Siobhan Gallagher † *Henryk Brodowski † *Levi Hirsch † *Paola Marano † *Will † *Genevieve *Vivienne Clarke † *Marina Wilson Trivia *Despite not having Evolved yet, pre-Evolutional Purebloods can give birth to vampiric children, as witnessed in Vivienne Clarke, who gave birth before Evolution to a dhampir son. *They are strongly desired by covens due to their power. *During their first life, their heart beats at a rate slower than normal. This causes doctors to become concerned with the possibility of bradycardia. *Despite the name "pure" blood, it is rare for a Pureblood Vampire to be born to pure-blooded vampires. Quotes Category:Races Category:Supernaturals